Hanami
by Pandora-chan
Summary: A peek into the possible past... Fujitaka


**Title:** Hanami  
**Pairing:** Nadeshiko/Fujitaka  
**Summary: **_A peek into the possible past…_  
**Warnings:** morning-after-ness, fluff, lots of adorable blushing, and a bit of sadness at the end (for the reader more than the characters at this point in time).  
**Author's Notes: **this went in a completely different direction than originally intended (it was meant to be pure fluff, not fluff-turned-depressing!!)

* * *

The first thing she registered was the warm sunlight on her face, and she blinked her eyes open blearily to the soft dawn light. It took a moment or so before she could focus on the room she was in, with its ivory walls and wooden furniture. Disorientated, she blinked twice more. Then she pinched her inner arm so to prove to herself that she was indeed awake, just… _wait, am I?_ With a gasp she moved to sit, only to find an arm draped across her body. It wasn't until she identified the owner of said arm that she relaxed, the events of the previous night flooding back, and she curled herself into the body next to her, her nudity forgotten. 

Lips moved against her hair. "Nadeshiko." The breathy whisper made her shiver, and she blinked open green eyes to meet his sleepy smile. She gave him a matching smile of her own as she pressed her mouth to his.

"Good morning," she said happily after she drew back. The stupidly happy grin that spread across his face made her laugh, and she kissed him again after he greeted her himself. Minutes passed and she found herself lost in his arms, careless and blissful, until her stomach growled and his kiss became a chuckle.

"Shall I get us something to eat?"

Nadeshiko gave an embarrassed smile and nodded her head. He kissed her again briefly before getting up and pulling on some pants, and then blushed when he noticed her watching him as he did. She giggled as he cleared his throat and left the room with an "I'll be back in a few minutes."

She stared after him a while, then glanced down to where he'd left his glasses placed atop a pile of books next to the futon. Frowning, she picked them up to take to him, but then paused, and in childish curiosity placed them on her nose and wondered at the blur. A chuckle caused her to look above the frames at her lover who stood just outside the doorway. "Those don't really suit you…" With a grin she stood, still naked, and placed them on his face.

"Now you can see what you're doing," she teased, watching his blush as he focused on her properly.

"I… the toast…" she watched him leave and giggled a little more, then took pity on him and slid a shirt over her nakedness. She looked around the room she was in – a room that she'd only very recently begun to spend the night in – and decided to explore a little. It was very different to her Western-style home; very traditionalist and sparsely decorated: a futon, a low table, a wardrobe, plain walls… it was very very different. Reveling in the feel of the rough tatami mat against the skin of her feet, Nadeshiko brushed her fingers over the spines of various books piled on the table. She picked one up and opened it, alarmed that it was entirely in another language… and backwards. It also looked very old, with a leathery cover that made her fingertips red, and a distinctive smell. It wasn't until she placed the book back on the pile that she noticed the rather musky smell of the room—

Nadeshiko blushed as she realised, glancing towards the closed window. After a few seconds of fiddling with the latch the window was thrown open and fresh air blew in, the gentle breeze toying with strands of her hair. A sweet smell wafted by her, and she opened her eyes in childish glee to see the blossoms spotted along a nearby branch. She craned her head out the window for a better view, leaning just a little-to-far to be considered appropriate for a lady. She didn't notice this, of course, until a startled sound came from behind her and familiar hands were fixing where the shirt had ridden up. She turned her head and giggled at the blush that had begun to spread across Fujitaka's cheeks again.

He attempted to change the subject. "I made you some tea," he turned back to the tray on the floor. She kissed his cheek as she wrapped her hands around the cup of sweet red tea that he handed her, and sipped it with a happy sigh.

"You never told me that there is a sakura just outside, Fujitaka," she smiled and leaned against his chest. "All I ever see is the front yard of this building, and your apartment. Is there a garden out back?"

"It's in the neighbour's courtyard. We've no access to it, unfortunately."

"Oh… well, is that roof out there solid enough to sit on? We could look at it, at least…"

Fujitaka looked at her, startled. "Sturdy or not, I'm not allowing my new wife to climb out windows and sit on slanted roof-tops just to look at sakura blossoms when there's an entire park of them down the road."

"But this one's different! It's hidden, secret… we'll be one of the few to admire it in its glory."

"Nadeshiko…"

"And there's something else about it, something special." She looked back out the window as a petal flew by in the breeze. "Something_ important_..."

She wasn't aware she was frowning until a kiss was placed on her brow. Lips pink from raspberry tea curved up, and she looked at her husband. "Something _important_?" he echoed. She nodded vehemently. He seemed to consider this a moment, then took her cup and placed it back on the tray. "Very well, we'll give it a try. But I'm going out there first to make sure it's safe." He almost dropped the tray when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you."

Fujitaka put the tray back down and smiled despite noticing the sloshed tea soaking into the toast, waiting for her to let go before turning back to face her. "You'll need to be dressed properly," he stated, and she squealed as he slid the shirt off her and put it on himself. "Your dress is under the chair…" he began.

She was fully dressed in no time and waiting eagerly by the window for him to deem the roof-top safe for sitting. His hand extended to her and she handed him the cushions before taking his hand and clambering over the window sill herself. They spent a good part of the morning there, curled against each other, content and nibbling slightly soggy toast. Both had been quiet as they revered the beauty of the blossoming tree when Nadeshiko suddenly spoke.

"I've decided something."

"Oh?"

Shifting to look at him, she smiled at her husband. "I am going to call our daughter Sakura."

Fujitaka blinked. "Our…"

"_Daughter_," she finished for him. "We will call her Sakura."

"… Are you…?"

She laughed then, shaking her head. "We've been too careful for that, silly." Her gaze returned to the tree. "I mean _when _we have a daughter. When we start making a family together, a family for you to be a part of."

He was silent, but smiling, and held her close. "Thank you, Nadeshiko," he murmured in her hair. "Thank you."

She closed her eyes and leaned into him. "It's your wish, and I'm here to grant it," she answered simply. "Besides, I know I'll have a daughter. I knew the moment we met that I'd love you, and marry you, and give you a daughter."

"Any chance of a son too?"

"Of course! A son, and a daughter called Sakura. And you'll be a wonderful father to them—"

"And you a wonderful mother," he cut in.

"… and they'll love you as much as you love them," she smiled at his interjection as she finished. "And you'll have the family you wished for."

"Sounds too good to be true."

"Well, I want it too, so we're going to make it happen together," she stated.

"Well, then I'm sure you're right."

Nadeshiko pressed a kiss to his lips. "Of course I am."


End file.
